The present disclosure relates generally to cooling hot beverages, and more particularly, to an assembly for rapidly cooling a hot beverage.
Insulating containers for keeping beverages warm are well known. Conversely, portable devices for chilling warm beverages are also known. However, these typically are deficient when it comes to rapidly cooling a hot beverage.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a novel assembly that facilitates rapid cooling of hot beverages, is portable, and easy to use and clean.